A camera lens, often referred to as an objective lens, is an optical lens or lens assembly that produces an image on the surface of an image sensor or other photographic capable medium. A camera lens may be a fixed focus lens with a fixed focal length lens assembly, or a variable focus lens with a variable focal length lens assembly. Fixed focus lenses typically contain fewer components, are less expensive, and less bulky compared to variable focus lenses. Additionally, variable focus lenses often require an auto-focus mechanism that consumes power. As such, fixed focal length lenses are often used in portable electronic devices (e.g., cell phones, etc.) where size, cost, and power consumption are important. However, fixed focal length lenses tradeoff image sharpness and depth of field for the aforementioned benefits. Rather than determining the correct focusing distance and adjusting the lens assembly to the determined focal point, a fixed-focus lens simply relies on sufficient depth of field to produce acceptably sharp images.